


For The Win

by 1lilspark



Series: Identical Cousins AU [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Huelet Week 2020 (Disney), Random Fluff, a quick little something I jotted down this morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lilspark/pseuds/1lilspark
Summary: It was rare that Junior High Students were on the Quiz team...even rarer still that there were two of them....
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Series: Identical Cousins AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972624
Kudos: 13





	For The Win

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something I jotted down this morning...  
> Set in my Identical Cousins AU  
> The only thing you really need to know if you don't want to read my full work is that Huey is Gyro/Della's son and was raised by Gyro hence his last name here being Gearloose

It was rare that a Junior High Schooler was let onto the quiz bowl team, even rarer that two of them were, rarer still was the fact that even though they’d been alternates they’d been smarter than the upperclassmen.

“Mr. Gearloose,” the coach/faculty adviser for the team called out, causing him to look up from the book he’d been reading. “You're going in.”

Huey could feel his heart begin to race. He’d competed in practice meets but never in competition and the team from Cape Suzette were the reigning champions at that. 

“I can ‘Hue’ this,” he said, taking a page from his cousin/biological younger triplet as he began to psych himself out.

“I know you can,” said a voice from behind him causing him to turn around looking and suddenly becoming eye to eye with a rather familiar hummingbird.

“You mean you're not here to tell me how it should be you out there Vi?”

He watched the girl cringe a bit at the use of an abbreviated version of her name before she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Percentage wise you’ve answered more questions correctly in practice so it’s in the teams best interest that you’re the alternate chosen..this time anyway”

“Well then thanks for the vote of confidence...I guess.”

His voice began to crack at the last part, a case of both nerves and the beginnings of puberty being the cause as Violet soon relaxed her arms for a moment before pulling the teal scrunchie from her hair and presenting it to the boy.

“Take this Hubert, it’s my lucky scrunchie.”

“If it’s so lucky then why didn’t it cause you…”

“I told you percentage wise…”

“I know...thanks.”

“Now go out there and bring home the W as they say.”

Huey nodded as she turned around leaving him to collect his thoughts before he had to be on stage.

He wasn’t going to let her or the team down.


End file.
